


When 2 Evils Meet (NOT COMPLETED WORK. JUST PUTTING UP FOR SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY)

by DesMurphk



Category: Lucifer (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: (DRAFT. NOT COMPLETED WORK. PUTTING UP FOR SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY. COULD BE SO FUN ;) )What happened if two of the most sinful, self indulgent characters met? Well, it would probably help to open Lucifer's eyes to all the possibilities if this took place during an apocalypse, right?





	When 2 Evils Meet (NOT COMPLETED WORK. JUST PUTTING UP FOR SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY)

*NOT COMPLETED WORK

Murphy meets Lucifer near the ex angel's abandoned strip club. Lucifer enjoys showing off to the only human (or at least he thinks he's human) he's seen in years.


End file.
